Notícias Bombásticas
by Belly Maltter
Summary: James vai até Hogwarts e vê algo que nunca imaginou ver em toda a sua vida. O que isso tem a ver com um Sírius desmaiado, um Remus extraordinariamente sem palavras e uma histérica Lily? Para saber a resposta entrem e leiam! Não esqueça da review! Please!


Noticias Bombasticas - _por Belly Maltter_

**Esclarecimentos: **Esta fic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo, e todos os direitos são de JK Rownling (como todo mundo já tá cansado de saber)!

É um AU, pois os marotos e Lily não morreram, apesar de seguir a mesma linha de raciocínio da tama original.

É definitivamente um SLASH!Por isso se não gosta disso, o problema é seu, não mandei abrir a página.

E agora sem mais delongas, epero que gostem. Ba leitura!

* * *

A porta da frente bateu com força enquanto um possesso James entrava feito um pé de vento na elegante sala de estar de sua casa em Godric Hollows onde uma tranqüila Lily lia um livro sentada diante da lareira.

- EU VOU MATAR O SEU FILHO!

A frase rosnada pelo marido que andava de um lado para outro diante dela fez Lily desviar sua atenção do livro e olhar tranquilamente para o marido que tinha um horrível tom arroxeado na face e parecia prestes a explodir.

- Como assim, vai matar o meu filho? – Lily questionou pousando o livro na mesinha ao lado de sua poltrona calmamente e passando a dar atenção ao homem diante de si. Pelo visto a conversa seria longa.

- Exatamente o que você ouviu. Eu, James Arthuro Potter, vou matar o seu filho.

- Posso lembrar-lhe que ele _também _é seu filho, ou melhor, _nosso_ _único _filho?

- Podemos fazer outro depois, mas por agora pode se considerar órfã de filho.

- James Potter, você parece estar com a ligeira impressão de que eu vou deixar você encostar um dedo em _meu _filho, seja lá por qual motivo você pensa que tem.

- _Penso? _Eu não penso que tenho um motivo. Eu TENHO um motivo. Um BEM GRANDE! O PIOR dos motivos!

- Por que ao invés de ficar andando de um lado para o outro e alimentando vãs esperanças homicidas você não se senta, se acalma e me conta porque você cogitou a idéia de eu permitir que você matasse meu filho?

- Eu não quero me sentar, nem me acalmar só vim lhe avisar para que tenha tempo de se preparar para o funeral, avisar todos os parentes próximos do falecimento e se você quiser se despedir dele pode até vir comigo de volta para Hogwarts.

- Chega James. Esta brincadeira está indo longe demais...

- Mas eu não estou brincado. Eu vou matar aquele pirralho infeliz. Idiota, imbecil maldito. Energúmeno...

- Eu disse CHEGA James! Você não ouse insultar nem mais uma vez o meu filho. E agora SENTA AÍ! – Lily acabava de perder a paciência e levantando-se da poltrona postou-se diante do marido com as mãos nos quadris e com uma expressão carregada.

Vendo aquela faceta da esposa que ele tanto evitava James deixou-se cair no sofá calado e preparado para desaparatar, correr pela porta ou criar uma chave de portal com a almofada ao lado. O que fosse o mais rápido para fugir da tempestade de fúria que estava se formando diante dele.

- Agora você vai me dizer exatamente o que o pobre Harry fez para que você quisesse matá-lo e achar que continuaria vivo depois. E SEM nenhuma palavra de ofensa para o meu bebê ou menções de matá-lo. Vamos, comece a falar.

* * *

_Masmorras de Slytherin, Castelo de Hogwarts._

Passos apressados ecoavam pelos corredores vazios das masmorras. Era sábado de visita a Hogsmeade e todos os alunos do terceiro ano para cima estavam fazendo compras no povoado. Quer dizer, todos menos um que se encontrava naquele momento dando voltas e mais voltas no escritório do professor de poções. E falando nele, eis que adentra o próprio naquele momento e se depara com o rapaz andando e murmurando coisas desconexas enquanto retorcia as mãos quase em histeria.

- Não consegui segurar ele a tempo. – Severus entrou sem fôlego e fechou a porta rapidamente. Não queria que nenhum aluno remanescente visse o garoto-que-sobreviveu ali. – Ele foi mais rápido que eu e conseguiu chegar ao ponto de aparatação antes que o pegasse.

- Hunm. E agora? – Harry que praticamente havia se jogado encima dele quando havia entrado deu um gemido lastimoso e agarrava as vestes do homem mais velho com nervosismo. – A esta altura ele já contou tudo pra mamãe e ela está vindo pra cá pronta pra me lançar um avada.

- Não exagere. Lily jamais faria algo deste tipo com você. – o moreno mais velho desvencilhou-se gentilmente do rapaz e dirigiu-se para um bar no canto do aposento onde se serviu de um firewhiski que bebeu de um só trago antes de continuar a falar. - O mais provável é que ele tenha aparatado diretamente na casa do pulguento Black e junto com Lupin estão tramando a forma mais dolorosa e humilhante de me matar. Não sem antes me surrar, esquartejar reagrupar os pedaços e só então me lançar crucios até que eu morra pendurado nu em uma lança no meio do Beco Diagonal.

- Que horror! – Harry fez uma careta e se jogou de qualquer jeito numa poltrona perto da lareira. – Esta sua criatividade mórbida é realmente assustadora, sabia? Agora eu já sei quem bolava os planos do Voldi. Os ataques dele sempre me pareceram estar carregados de humor negro. Com certeza você estava por trás disso.

- Não nego que algumas fui eu sim quem planejou. Mas por que estamos falando do idiota do Voldi quando estou prestes a morrer em praça pública por sua causa?

- MINHA CAUSA?! – Harry deu um pulo indignado da poltrona. – Posso lembrar-lhe Professor Snape que foi VOCÊ quem insistiu naquela estapafúrdia idéia de transar no escritório do Dumbledore enquanto ele está fora? E quem foi que esqueceu de fechar a conexão de flú?

- Tá, fui eu, mas você bem podia ter lembrado de fechar o flú, não é?

- Eu fiz a minha parte, que era pôr o alarme para saber se alguém subia pela escada e me assegurei de que ninguém nos visse pela janela. O mínimo que você podia fazer era fechar o flú!

- Tudo bem, não adianta discutirmos agora por isso. – Severus desconversou e tratou de distrair o jovem. – Agora precisamos é pensar no que vamos fazer. A esta altura o idiota do seu pai está marchando para Hogwarts com todos os colegas Aurores dele prontos para iniciar a Temporada de Caça a Snape!

- Agora quem está exagerando é você. O que precisamos é nos acalmar para pensarmos com clareza. – O Gryffindor parou diante da lareira, de costas para seu amante e começou a lembrar de como chegaram até àquela situação.

* * *

A relação entre Harry e Severus começou de uma maneira estranha, durante as milhares de detenções em que o professor tinha o prazer de colocar o pobre Griffindor.

Harry estava quase no final do sexto ano quando tudo começou e agora estava a alguma semanas de terminar a escola. Ou seja, fazia quase um ano que os dois mantinham um relacionamento secreto. E justo naquela semana eles completavam um ano.

A idéia da Semana de Comemoração surgiu há alguns dias atrás quando depois de uma sessão particularmente selvagem de sexo na sala de poções, mais precisamente sobre a mesa do professor, Harry aproveitando-se da exaustão de Severus o convenceu.

Levando em consideração que a aproximação amorosa de ambos deu-se em uma longa semana de detenções, nas quais Severus aproximava-se "sem querer" do rapaz e a coisa toda foi esquentando até os dois acabarem se beijando apaixonadamente sem camisa sobre a mesa do professor, Harry sugeriu a Severus que eles comemorassem a semana toda e não somente um dia o aniversario deles. E Severus estava esgotado o suficiente para concordar com qualquer coisa que o seu garoto lhe pedisse naquele momento.

Foi assim que eles iniciaram as comemorações que incluíam sessões inesgotáveis de sexo nos lugares mais inusitados do castelo como a sala de Transfiguração, o banheiro dos monitores, a biblioteca e até uma rapidinha sob a capa de invisibilidade na sala comunal de Slyntherin enquanto os estudantes estavam nela.

Estavam pensando em outros lugares onde poderiam continuar a comemoração quando Severus sugeriu que eles poderiam "estrear" o escritório de Dumbledore que estava viajando pela Namíbia aquela semana. E lá foram eles.

Mas Severus esqueceu de fechar a conexão de flú da sala do diretor e no melhor da festa eis que sai pela lareira ninguém mais ninguém menos que James Potter, pai de Harry, que estava muito ocupado para perceber imediatamente quando seu pai parou estático diante da cena de um Harry deitado gemendo em parsel sobre a mesa do diretor com Severus sobre ele investindo ritmicamente dentro dele.

Depois do choque inicial James deu um berro que assustou o casal e que num rápido giro da varinha de Snape (**N/A: **varinha mesmo, mal pensados) se vestiram diante de um furioso James. Percebendo a intenção do pai de voltar pela lareira Harry rapidamente a selou e tentou explicar a situação, mas James vendo que não poderia sair por onde entrou saiu porta a fora e correu até as imediações do castelo de onde poderia aparatar, com Severus atrás deles, tentando trazê-lo de volta.

* * *

_Sala da casa dos Potter, Godric´s Hollow._

-... e foi aí que eu consegui chegar primeiro que ele no ponto de aparatação fora de Hogwarts e cheguei aqui. – James terminava de contar a história a Lily que havia se deixado cair no sofá em choque depois do que ouviu do marido.

Vendo que a mulher não emitia nenhuma palavra depois do que ouvira, James acreditou que esta estivesse em choque. Também não era pra menos, depois de tudo o que ela ouvira. E imagine se tivesse visto o que ele vira. Aí sim ela estaria enfartando agora.

- Lily querida, fale comigo. – ele ajoelhou-se perto dela e tomou suas mãos nas suas e as afagou. Sua querida Lily estava em choque e tudo era culpa do degenerado Snivellus que corrompeu seu filho. Ele estava no meio desta conjectura quando uma gargalhada o interrompeu. James olhou assustado para Lily que gargalhava a não poder mais.

- hahahahahahahahhahaha...

- Lily? – por Merlin, sua esposa estava louca. – Acalme-se querida, eu vou resolver isso, você vai ver. Lily por Griffindor!

- Bem feito! Hahahhahaha – Lily continuava a rir mais ainda e tinha dificuldade de falar, o que estava enfurecendo mais ainda a James.

- Eu encontro meu filho e Snivellus transando encima da mesa do diretor e você só ri?! – Ele explodiu diante do ataque de riso da esposa. Ao ouvir isso ela gargalha com mais força ao mesmo tempo em que um berro pode ser ouvido vindo do hall de entrada:

- O QUEEEE?!! – Era Sírius que havia chegado a tempo de ouvir a última frase do amigo e só teve tempo de lançar semelhante grito antes de cair duro no chão. Era demais para seu coração maroto ouvir tal frase.

- Sírius! – James correu até o amigo no chão da entrada enquanto sua esposa continuava a rir descontroladamente, fazendo com que James ficasse dividido entre socorrer o amigo desmaiado ou tentar tirar a mulher do estado quase histérico em que ela estava.

Nisso Remus chegava reclamando com Sírius sem perceber logo de cara que este estava desmaiado no chão.

- Francamente, Padfoot! Você não podia ter me esperado, não? Era só um minutinh... Sírius! – ele finalmente havia percebido o corpo estirado e se deu conta das gargalhadas que ribombavam pela sala. – Por Merlin, o que está acontecendo aqui? – ele se agachou perto de James que dava tapinhas no rosto de Sírius.

- Me ajuda aqui e depois te conto. – junto com Remus ele conseguiu carregar Sírius para um sofá e logo depois foi para perto da esposa e pegando-a pelos ombros deu-lhe um chacoalhão:

- PARA COM ISSO, LILY POTTER!

A ruiva emudeceu quando sua cabeça quase foi arrancada do seu pescoço e imediatamente lançou um olhar mortal para o marido que poderia ser traduzido da seguinte forma: _hoje você vai morrer!_

Vendo a expressão assassina da esposa James largou-a como se sua pele queimasse e afastando-se vários passos replicou:

- D-desculpa, querida. Você estava histérica e... e eu não sabia o q-que fazer, então...

- Chega James Potter. Cale a boca antes que eu o faça por você permanentemente. – Lily retrucou gelidamente fazendo com que o seu marido procurasse covardemente a proteção do corpo do amigo licantropo para o caso dela jogar algo ou tentar enfeitiça-lo.

- Será que alguém poderia me dizer o que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – Remus perguntou já impaciente pela falta de explicação. – O que o Sírius teve que desmaiou desse jeito? E por que a Lily estava tendo uma crise histérica?

- Acalme-se Moony. Eu vou lhe explicar tudo e depois você e Padfoot poderão me ajudar a cometer um assassinato. – James terminou com um olhar maníaco para o amigo

- James Potter! Eu já disse que você não vai matar o meu filho!

- Como assim matar o seu filho? – Remus já não entendia nada. – O que o Harry tem a ver com tudo isso?

- Você acredita que eu...

- Oohhh... – Sírius acordava devagar, gemendo e tentando levantar-se do sofá. Os marotos quando virão isso correram para ajudá-lo a se reincorporar. – O que houve?

- Tudo bem, Pads. Vá com calma agora. – James pôs algumas almofadas atrás das costas de Sírius e o ajudou a se manter sentado. – Lily querida, poderia pegar a poção calmante na cozinha? Só pra garantir.

- Certo. – Lily saiu da sala deixando os três marotos, sendo que dois deles completamente confusos. Quando a ruiva voltou pra sala, James pegou o frasco e a colher e pediu que cada um dos três tomasse uma colher da poção. – Por que eu tenho que beber isso, James? Não é como se eu já não soubesse do que você vai falar.

- Mas é melhor garantirmos que você não tenha outro ataque de histeria, não é meu bem?

- Acredite James Potter, com você eu já levei muitos mais sustos que este, por isso ouvir de novo a história não vai me causar mal nenhum.

- Está bem, você é quem sabe. – James aceitou pouco convencido e deixando a poção a mão para o caso dela se descontrolar.

- E então James, fale de uma vez o que aconteceu! – Remus já estava no limite da sua paciência apesar de ter tomado a poção calmante e olhando para Sírius esperando seu apoio na petição viu que este tinha o olhar perdido e um sorriso idiota na face. Efeitos colaterais da poção.

- Bom, o que aconteceu é que eu fui a Hogwarts para falar com Albus e quando sai da lareira...

Neste momento um som de algo pesado caindo pôde ser ouvido na sala e interrompeu o discurso de James. Correndo para verificar os marotos e Lily deram de cara com Severus Snape e Harry Potter caídos no chão da sala onde a lareira tinha uma conexão com a rede flú.

- Eu disse pra esperar um pouco antes de vir! – Severus grunhiu ao moreno mais novo que caíra encima dele.

- Mas custava sair do caminho sabendo que eu estava vindo logo atrás, Sevie? – Harry bufou indignado pela bronca do outro.

- E não me chame deste jeito horrível, Potter. Você sabe que eu não gosto! Seu Golden Boy Griffindor!

- O que eu sei é que você é um azedo amargado que vive reclamando! E não me chame assim!

Os dois discutiam ainda caídos no chão da sala e sem perceber que tinham uma platéia os assistindo. Os marotos viam aquela cena com diferentes expressões: Remus tinha um ar intrigado e olhava de Severus para Harry como se não tivesse certeza do quê eram eles; Sírius ainda tinha o sorriso idiota na face e repetia baixinho _"eu vou matá-lo", _com um olhar meio maníaco para o casal a sua frente; Lily sorria como só uma mãe poderia sorrir diante da "carinhosa" briga do casal e James olhava para a desfaçatez dos dois deitados no chão da sua sala discutindo como se eles não estivessem ali, enquanto um tic em sua bochecha direita anunciava que em poucos segundos ele explodiria.

E foi dito e certo.

- QUE DIABOS VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO!!!!!! – Ele berrou com todas as forças do seu pulmão assustando o casal que seguia discutindo no tapete, os fazendo saltar e cair de pé diante do quarteto.

- Papai! Eu posso explicar! – Harry falou atropeladamente vendo não só o seu pai bem como seus padrinhos e sua mãe que estava sorrindo pra ele?, estavam parados diante deles. – Mamãe? – Harry que não era bobo nem nada apelou pra quem realmente levava as calças naquela família.

- Olá meu filho, Severus, como vão? –Lily sorriu mais ainda fazendo seu esposo girar tão rápido a cabeça que Severus se questionou como não quebrou o pescoço.

- COMO 'OLÁ MEU FILHO', LILY?! VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU?!

- Papai, por favor. - Harry falou de seu posto seguro atrás de Severus, tentando fazer seu pai reacionar – Nós viemos conversar definitivamente com vocês sobre os nossos planos.

Aquilo fez James olhar fulminantemente para o filho e o nojento que estava na sua frente como um escudo humano, Lily sorrir mais calidamente como se já soubesse o que o filho ia dizer, Remus arregalar os olhos e Sírius sacudir a cabeça como um cachorro com água no ouvido.

- Nós vamos nos casar. – Finalmente Severus abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas infelizmente sua frase logo se perdeu no mar de múltiplas ações e emoções que causou em todos os presentes.

Harry sorria inseguro para seus familiares, Lily sorria quase mostrando todos os seus dentes, Remus continuava com os olhos arregalados como se esperasse que Harry gritasse 'é brincadeira!'.

Ninguém percebeu que Sírius havia desmaiado de novo até que o barulho do seu corpo caindo no chão foi ouvido, mas logo suplantado pela reação de James áquela bombástica notícia:

- EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ, SEU COMENSAL DA MORTE MALDITO E ENERGÚMENO! – e sacando a varinha disparou a primeira azaração que lembrou em direção a Severus que teve de mergulhar no chão levando Harry para não serem atingidos.

- Papai!

- EU VOU MATÁ-LO, NEM QUE PARA ISSO EU VÁ APODRECER EM AZKABAN!! – e ele continuou a lançar azarações e até maldições que Harry nunca pensou que seu pai conhecesse.

- Papai pára com isso! – Harry saiu correndo atrás de seu pai que corria atrás de Severus lançando maldição atrás de maldição em seu novo genro, deixando um atordoado Remus que dava tapinhas na cara de Sírius que jazia desmaiado no chão da sala.

- Bom, parece que eu tenho um casamento para organizar. – Lily falava sorridente com ninguém especificamente e parecendo não notar o caos que reinava ao seu redor, com os gritos de James caçando Severus pela casa e Harry pedindo pra ele parar além dos outros dois amigos em choque no chão. – Espere só eu contar para as minhas amigas!

E ela saiu da sala como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Fim?

* * *

**N/A: **Olá pessoas lindas que ainda tem a caridade de ler as fics desta autora que parece não lembrar do conceito de atualização!

Estou trazendo esta nova fic, com um shipper diferente mas que eu adoro para vocês.

É a minha primeira Snarry, por isso peço desculpas. Ela saiu de uma vez só, uma comediazinha meio pastelão e sem noção.

Espero reviews apesar dos apesares.

Muito obrigada desde já e

Até mais!

BM.

P.S: Dependendo do número de reviews que receba, posso subir a segunda parte que é a do casamento deles.


End file.
